toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bermuda
Archive 1 Archive 2 Leave a message on this talk page! Also, leave your signature by typing ~~~ (for the signature) or ~~~~ (for the signature and time stamp) so I know who I need to talk to! Create a New Message! Today is... , , Week: Month: Time: Also, any messages regarding meeting me on Toontown (in-game) or anything that has to do with logging in the game will be ignored. I can't play Toontown without a hard drive. End of story. ---- Table of Contents __TOC__ MediaWiki:Common.js Hi Bermuda! Any word from Wikia staff regarding the [[w:c:community:Forum:Common.js|problem with MediaWiki:Common.js not loading]] under the Wikia default skin (i.e., Oasis)? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 5:02AM EDT, June 14, 2011 Thanks for the mail. Hey, Bermuda, Cwazyface here... Thanks for the mail! And don't worry, you can post anything you want at my talk page. Because there's only one rule with me! Have fun! Cwazyface 21:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Cwazyface My real toon Cwazyface 21:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Alex Mc Toony I promise i wont share this with anybody else. Leave a message! stop DELETING PAGES release notes on test!!!! thats useful Test Account Yes, I got a test account from a friend. he doesn't play tt anymore, so i could have his acc. If you want proof their real, go on You Tube and find videos like "Toontown Accessories test server" Black Hole, The true Cog killer! 18:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Making a blog Hey, Bermuda, Cwazyface here... Remember the Who is your favorite NPC Toon? article? Yeah i just made it cause i dont know how to make a blog. can you help me out by replying to this message and telling me how to make a blog? that would be great. Cwazyface 21:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) You can make a blog in different ways: #Go to User blog:Cwazyface. There should be an option to create a blog post. #Create a new page with the prefix User blog:Cwazyface/(name of blog). This will create a blog post when saved. Hope that helps. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Well anyway thanks, Bermuda! Cwazyface 21:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Warning: Keep your wikia safe Original Message deleted due to spam block. :I'm aware of this user already. Other than that, reporting the user to the VSTF may probably be helpful. Bermuda Contact Me! 23:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bermuda, Thanks for the "Keep Your Wikia Safe" Reminder. I Came here for ''Two ''Reasons. To ask you If you have time to check out my Wiki, Similar to this one, And to ask you about a serious problem, I Keep trying to earn Badges, When i complete them, I don't get anything!--Cwazyface Hey Bermuda, I Just need help with Adding Pages To Categories, I Don't Know what a category is, and wHaT pAgEs?--Cwazyface Jelly edited my message to him on his page ): Joseph18918 19:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bermuda, For the last time stop deleting pages what was wrong with it?!?!?!?!?!?!? I DIDN'T DO ANY MISTAKES!!!! Stop wasting my time, I'm never coming back to this page if you keep deleting pages. Cwazyface ::Cwazyface, when Bermuda deletes a page, he generally provides an explantion. Just look at the for the pages you’re interested in. Also, if you have questions about specific pages, then you need to provide Bermuda the name of that page, or no Administrator will know to what page you are referring. Anyway, take a look at . You will find many of the deletion explanations in the edit summaries. ::If there is a page that you want undeleted, go to the talkpage of the Administrator that deleted it, press Leave a message, and nicely request that the page be undeleted. You must provide a good rationale for why the page should be undeleted. You must engage in a civil dialogue with the Administrator from whom you are requesting undeletion. Lack of civility on a wiki is sufficient grounds for a temporary block (see Toontown Wiki:Wiki Rules). Good luck! — SpikeToronto 07:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bermuda, I'm fine if i delete that Wiki, But i don't know how. Well you know your way around Wikia, How do i delete it? 08:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Cwazyface, please log in before you edit a page, and so that you can sign with your proper account name. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 08:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean, Bermuda. This always happens to me too. I always have people to take care of, (Ex. My cousins) And they always want something i can't get them. (Ex. Toys from the top shelf of my room) 15:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Talk to me, Ok? :Sorry Cwazyface, I have no idea what you're talking about on your last message. To delete a wiki, you'll have to to delete it. It is not guaranteed that they'll delete it. Bermuda Contact Me! 20:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Partnership? Hi, I was wondering if you would be interested in a partnership with my new website, Toon Town Clans. I wrote about the site at User_blog:Reggielemonknees/New_Clan_Social_Website. The site is brand new and I want to attract users to it and allow it to grow, but I need a source of traffic. Therefore, I was wondering if you could maybe promote the site and I would, in turn, promote this wiki. Thank you for your time. Reggielemonknees 03:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm thankful for the offer, but I have to say no. I'm quite busy with things. Bermuda Contact Me! 03:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Top Toons Help I'll try my best. Theevina 21:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacks and Chat Hey Bermuda, Kacper came up with an idea that rollbacks should have Chat Moderator rights also so I'm making sure all the other admins agree just message me back if you agree. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 14:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Hard Drive... Hey nights, I've been wondering, how long do you think your hard drive will come? I'm just asking this because Im really eager to meet with you. WilburStorm, the new Storm in Toontown! 12:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) when i try to sign up in this web it says that it cant register me at this time plz help! RE: Member Since June 29th? Yes, it does say that... Theevina 21:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Your New Avatar I can't stop thinking about it. What is it? Theevina 16:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) No Topic 1 i want pepole not to edit it how do i do it About the pages I just wanted to create missing pages. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! 10:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC)